Nhá Benta
by la kariin
Summary: Ron adora doces e Harry decidiu que ele deveria experimentar novos sabores.PhD–Porn in high density. Slash. POV. Cuidado! Chocolates em grandes quantidades podem causar obesidade. Fic feita para o Weasley Fest do PSF, uma overdose de ruivos. HON.


**Nome da fic****let**: Nhá Benta

**Autor****a:** La Kariin

**Beta:** Nanda Malfoy (meu muitíssimo obrigado, mais uma vez!!!)

**Pares**: Ronald Weasley/Harry Potter

**Censura:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Romance/Comédia

**Spoilers**: Nenhum

**Avisos ou Alertas:** PhD – Porn in high density, slash fic, POV de personagem. Cuidado! Chocolates em grandes quantidades podem causar obesidade....rsrsrsrsrs...

**Resumo:** Ron adora doce e Harry decidiu que ele deveria experimentar novos sabores. Fic feita para o Weasley Fest do PSF, uma overdose de ruivos...

**Notas:** Fic baseada em fatos reais. As verdadeiras identidades dos personagens foram alteradas para preservar sua privacidade. O título refere-se àquele doce maravilhoso mesmo...

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, eu não ganho nada além do prazer em escrever sobre ruivos... Sardas...Muitas sardas! Ah! E chocolate tb....!

* * *

Desde que Harry e eu começamos a namorar, há exatos dois meses, sempre foi ele quem tomou todas as iniciativas. Todas as vezes. Desde o primeiro beijo. Merlin! Foi brilhante... De repente tudo aquilo que eu sentia quando estava com ele fez sentido.

Mas ontem ele se superou. Nosso aniversário de dois meses e eu esqueci... Ele fez um jantar lindo e romântico. Eu não merecia...

Eu tenho estado meio distante dele. É que eu não sabia como lidar com isso! Eu nunca havia namorado outro cara antes. Aliás, eu nunca tinha namorado ninguém antes. E as coisas começaram a esquentar. Muito mesmo... Droga! Eu ainda não sei muito bem onde colocar as mãos... Ainda é tudo muito novo e diferente. Tinha medo dele não gostar ou me cortar... Mas o Harry parece saber muito bem o que quer. E principalmente o que fazer. Sempre.

Quando ele me abraça e começa a sussurrar coisas no meu ouvido... Eu fico louco! O corpo dele parece enfeitiçado para me atrair e me perder... Então um dia, no meio dos beijos ele começou a me acariciar... Lá! Eu sou um completo idiota! Eu não retribuí, da primeira vez. Dias depois quando ele puxou minha mão para acariciá-lo, entrei em pânico. Não que fosse desagradável ou nojento. Na realidade eu só não sabia o que fazer. Quando ele pediu para que eu fizesse com ele como eu fazia comigo, eu pirei. Abri a calça dele e o abracei por trás e fiz nele como se fosse em mim! Os gemidos dele... Em parsel... Incrível! Sentir Harry estremecendo e se derramando em minhas mãos foi... Tudo!

Depois ele retribuiu e bateu uma pra mim. Foi maravilhoso ver as mãos dele trabalhando. Ele distribuía beijinhos na minha nuca, no meu pescoço e me pedia para gemer para ele... Eu estava tão excitado que não demorou muito.

Harry me leva ao paraíso. Nunca imaginei que eu pudesse ter um prazer tão intenso. O que mais me deixa louco é sentir que ele também fica duro quando faz comigo. Sentir o corpo dele nu, colado com o meu... Estávamos nisso há umas duas semanas. Eu sabia que tudo evoluiria de uma forma ou outra. Então travei! Comecei a me esquivar. Achei que não estivesse pronto para fazer outras coisas... Para fazer sexo realmente!

E ontem... Depois do jantar ele me levou para o quarto. Disse que tinha uma surpresa. Fiquei meio receoso, havia um brilho diferente no olhar verde de Harry. Na hora não soube interpretar o significado daquilo tudo. Ele me abraçou e começou a me beijar. Quando percebi já estávamos na cama e nus! De repente ele parou. E pegou uma caixinha na mesinha ao lado da cama. Tinha chocolate num formato estranho! Ele sorriu e me disse que era nossa sobremesa. Era um doce muggle chamado Nhá Benta. Nunca vou esquecer este doce! É o meu preferido agora...

Mas ele não me deixou pegar o doce. E tinha um cheiro tão bom... Ele mordeu a base do doce e comeu, parecia um biscoito. Ele me torturou mostrando que dentro tinha uma coisa branca, cremosa e doce... Tentei puxar dele e num movimento rápido ele colocou o doce na cabeça do meu... Bem ele colocou o doce lá! Eu só gemi. Aquela coisa melada e macia era estonteante. Que sensação... Brilhante! Eu ainda estava duro, mas senti o sangue correr me deixando mais duro ainda. Joguei os quadris pra frente. Talvez Harry tenha achado meu movimento um convite. Ou só tenha dado prosseguimento ao seu diabólico plano de me enlouquecer. E me matar de prazer.

Ele começou a beijar e lamber meu peito, descendo pela barriga. Eu devo ter feito a cara de idiota mais perfeita do mundo quando ele ergueu o olhar, riu e abocanhou o doce. Com vontade! Ele comeu tudo tão rápido... Senti seus dentes roçarem de leve quando ele mordeu e o doce se despedaçou na boca quente dele. Senti os pedacinhos de chocolate deslizarem em mim. Senti o creme branco me lambuzar. E ele começou a me lamber e mordiscar... Como se fosse o doce. Ele colocou tudo na boca e chupou. Eu não conseguia nem piscar. A visão de Harry entre as minhas coxas me abocanhando com vontade e acariciando minhas bolas, era mágica. Nessa hora entendi o brilho do olhar dele. Era desejo puro. Eu saberia reconhecer aquele olhar sempre que o visse.

Harry não teve muito tempo para brincar comigo. Eu não tive tempo de avisar que iria gozar. Eu simplesmente explodi! E gritei o nome dele. Ele não parou, continuou a chupar e engoliu tudo o que dei. Senti como se uma onda gigantesca me afogasse. Em algum momento fechei os olhos, por que quando os abri novamente foi por sentir os beijinhos de Harry no meu rosto. Procurei sua boca desesperadamente e me afoguei mais ainda. Com o meu próprio sabor misturado com chocolate.

O gosto da boca dele me fez salivar. De vontade. De desejo de fazer com ele o mesmo. Não precisei perguntar ou pensar muito. Isso era realmente bom. Apenas alcancei a caixa e peguei um daqueles maravilhosos doces especiais. Empurrei Harry e coloquei o doce nele. Desajeitadamente. Não me lembrei de tirar o fundo do doce e o esmigalhei em Harry. Ele riu muito, mas isso não me parou. Lambi os dedos, enquanto segurava os quadris dele junto ao colchão. Ele subitamente parou de rir e mordeu os lábios, enquanto me olhava fixamente. Achei que fosse pela expectativa do que eu iria fazer, mas ele disse depois que eu fiquei sexy demais lambendo a mão. Avancei sobre ele e o abocanhei. Mordisquei e lambi todo o delicioso creme branco que eu espalhei. Catei todos os pedacinhos da casquinha de chocolate. Um pedaço estava caído sobre sua entrada e eu bravamente a recolhi com a língua. Harry gemeu lindamente, em parsel. Para mim. Por mim. Eu abocanhei Harry e ele se moveu em minha boca. Ele estava lindo! Gemendo e rebolando... Cada vez mais rápido. Ele agarrou meus cabelos quando gozou. Eu engasguei, mas engoli o que pude. O que eu deixei escorrer limpei lambendo tudo. Ele me puxou para um beijo. Dessa vez com o gosto dele. Misturado com chocolate!

E ele ainda me perguntou se eu queria mais! Comemos mais duas caixas cada.

Adormecemos exaustos e juntos pela primeira vez.

Acordei antes dele e as cenas estão tão vivas na minha memória. Não! Não é na minha memória. É no meu coração. Para sempre.

E agora olhando ele dormir encostado em meu peito, sei que descobri várias coisas na noite passada.

Descobri que não tenho medo ou vergonha de nada com Harry. Eu gosto de tudo com ele. Vou deixar ele me guiar. Para onde ele quiser. Para o que ele desejar fazer. Agora eu tenho certeza que não é só sexo. Faremos amor. E vou falar isso com ele. Fui um idiota ao me esquivar dele. Ele jamais faria qualquer coisa que me magoasse. Amo muito esse cara! Minha vida não é nada sem ele.

Descobri que adoro as invenções muggle! Especialmente este doce maravilhoso que se come de um modo tão gostoso... Esta é a invenção do século! E nem precisou de magia...

Tô com fome de novo...

Fim!

* * *

_Olá! Esta fic foi feita pra o Weasley Fest do PSF, uma overdose de ruivos lindos, molhados, pelados, lambuzados... enfim! Tendo toda a diversão que a Jkiller negou a eles..._

_Bjs_

_La Kariin._


End file.
